This invention relates to a clutch apparatus whereby power transmission and discontinuance thereof are effected.
Conventionally, a clutch apparatus uses mechanical systems to transmit power, such as a system using a friction disc, a system employing claws, etc. or an electrical system utilizing the attracting force of magnet. These systems, however, are complicated in construction and require high precision, with the result that they are costly and often break down.